A Lifetime of Laters
by bit boozy
Summary: It's been three days since Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy went from Miller & Hardy to Ellie & Alec. She quite likes the sound of it; he's on the fence.


It's been three days since Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy went from Miller & Hardy to Ellie & Alec. She quite likes the sound of it; he's on the fence. Which is fine because the only people who know Ellie & Alec are, well, Ellie and Alec. Everyone else knows Miller and Hardy, and would be astonished to learn otherwise.

She's late to work today. She spent half the night at his house the evening before, sneaking in after Daisy went to bed and sneaking out before Fred would wake up at home. Except Fred unexpectedly sleeps in this morning and she falls asleep waiting for him to wake up. As a result, Ellie and her boys are running around like mad around the house, late for everything. Ellie takes a two minute shower so that at the very least she does not show up to work smelling like her boss, and her hair is still damp when she barrels into the station close to half nine.

Alec is addressing the team at CID and doing everything in his power not to look at her when she finally slides into her desk chair, feigning nonchalance. When he's through, he strides past her desk without stopping. "Miller," he growls, in that old familiar way. "My office."

She tries her best to look sheepish and guilty for the benefit of her coworkers as she follows him into his office. Once inside, he immediately closes the blinds as she slams the door behind her and within seconds he has her pressed up against it, kissing her with fervor.

It's been three days, but they've haven't ever done this yet.

"You're late," he says against her lips.

"Your fault," she replies, grabbing his arse. "We should be going to mine instead."

He shakes his head, then buries it between her neck and shoulder. "Daisy would know," he says. "Girls are perceptive, the boys haven't got a clue you're gone."

"I have to get Dad to stay over. You don't need a sitter," she argues, hands roaming his back.

There's a knock on the door and they both fly off of it.

""M busy!" Hardy yells.

"Uh." It's DC Hartford. "I need Miller?"

Ellie stands up on her tiptoes, as if that will make her easier to hear. "Be right there! Just grabbing some files!" Then, in a whispered hiss to Alec, "quick, grab me some files."

He grabs some off his desk and hands them to her.

She gives him the once over. "Straighten your tie," she says, smoothing out his hair.

He does. "Missing a button," he says to her.

She fastens it. Files in hand, she leans forward and kisses him quickly. "Duty calls!"

She exits the office, and tracks down DC Hartford.

It's a blissfully quiet day, and when they take lunch, they take it at his house. They are careful to carry a box of a files in with them, in case anyone should catch a glimpse of them heading inside together. In seconds she's shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, and he has whiplash from the swiftness of it.

"How on earth – "

"I've got two kids," she reminds him, pulling off his tie. "I know how to fit in a quickie."

She tosses his tie, and goes to unbutton his shirt. He puts his hand over hers, stopping her. "Ellie, I'm the boss, remember," he says. "We don't have to be back until I say we're back."

"Right. Well. In that case…" She starts walking backwards in the direction of the couch, slowly and saucily unbuttoning each button of her blouse. He follows her, like a dog on a leash, unbuttoning his own shirt and divesting himself of it quickly. She gets to the bottom of her own buttons at the same time that she runs into the edge of the couch. Opening it up, she reveals a lacy red bra that leaves very little to the imagination.

His mouth drops open, and she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his face. "You've had that under there all day?"

She shrugs. "Had a feeling we might end up here at some point."

"Jesus, Miller," he sputters.

She lifts his undershirt over his head, and he pulls her against him, kissing her hard. "What's that," she remarks, placing both hands over his heart. "Ole ticker can't take it?"

"Have I not proven my virility to you yet?!" He asks, nudging her down onto the couch.

"Ooh, virility, yes sir," she replies, winking up at him as he pulls off his belt, unfastens his fly and lets his trousers fall to the ground.

He's unbearably turned on, and crawls on top of her, ridding her of her own trousers the same way. She kicks them off. Turns out she's got the knickers to match.

"My god, woman," he exclaims. "You're a full vixen underneath."

"Have to keep you on your toes." She winks.

He sits at the other end of the couch on his knees, just staring at her until she props herself up on her elbows to look at him. "Well, come on then."

"Patience, lass," he says, eyes raking over her body. "I'm just deciding which part of you to devour first."

She fears her entire body may melt into the cushions.

He makes his decision.

And then the shrill sound of a mobile ringing pervades the air.

"Fuck me," she curses under her breath, feeling around for a mobile.

"I was tryin' to," he replies, reluctantly crawling off of her and digging through the piles of their clothes.

He finds his. It's the culprit. He waves it at her then answers it.

"What. Fine. I said all right. Ach." He hangs up the phone. She's laughing at him. "Got an anonymous tip about some stolen goods in Budmouth."

He reluctantly starts putting his clothes back on. She just lies there.

"Ellie, don't just lie there lookin' all…."

"All what," she wonders coyly.

His gaze lingers on her and she worries he might be drooling a little.

"Alec."

She sits up and starts gathering up her own clothes. "Don't worry," she says. "There's always later."

He grumbles crankily.

She grasps his chin and kisses his cheek. "We've got a whole lifetime of laters, you know. That's a lot to look forward to."

A lifetime. Alec blinks. By the time she's dressed, he's still processing.

"Let's go." She grabs his arm.

"Did you mean what you…" He stammers, as they exit the house and head toward her car.

"I always mean what I say."

"Right, then."

The stolen goods turned out to be much more of a wild goose chase than they'd hoped. Ellie had excused herself in the late afternoon to pick up her boys and bring them to her sister's house, knowing she would never make it in time for supper. Nearing ten, the duo is filling out paperwork in his office, him at his desk, her on his couch. Slowly the rest of the detectives begin to file out and head home. By the time the last one is out the door, Alec looks over at Ellie and finds her asleep.

He smiles and takes off his glasses before slowly going over to the couch and kneeling on the floor beside it. He picks up the papers that have fallen out of her grasp and sets them aside. He runs his hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face as best he can.

"Ellie," he says softly.

"Mm." She opens one eye, and then upon seeing his face, the other. She starts to sit up, and he moves onto the couch beside her. She sighs sleepily, and lies her head back down on his lap.

This is nice. It's so nice that he's tempted to let them both fall asleep right there. But the pain they'd be in tomorrow…

"Ellie," he says again. "Let me drive you home. I'll pick you up again in the morning."

She groans, eyes closed. "You're a shit driver."

He rolls his eyes. "No more shit than Zombie Ellie at the wheel."

"Could do the drive in my sleep."

"We'll not have the chance to find out." He nudges her up. "Come on."

She sits up groggily. He helps her off the couch, and he'll make sure she has everything, and he'll drive her home, and he'll say goodnight. Then he'll drive home alone, and he'll dream about later.


End file.
